fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Donkerpoot: Klad: Onheil
Wereld: Kayla's kracht Wolf.jpg Kladversie.jpg Bedacht door: Zonnepoot Informatie De naam Yrsa Het betekent `IJslandse naam met als betekenis `berin`, het kan ook een koosvorm zijn van de naam Yr en dan betekent het `bros ijzer` of `wild`, Scandinavische meisjesnaam met als betekenis `(boog van) taxushout``. Melding * De hoofdstukken zullen niet zo lang worden. * Het eerste hoofdstuk lijkt op die van Zonnepoot, maar het wordt echt anders, beloofd. Proloog “Wat nu, wat nu, wat nu?” Een zilveren kakie ijsbeerde over de takken van een rododendron. Ze zuchtte. “We kunnen ze moeilijk achterlaten.” Een bruine kakie liep naar haar toe en drukte zich tegen haar aan. “Ik denk toch dat het beter is dat een van ons hen meeneemt.” “Maar.. maar..”, probeerde de zilveren kakie. “We hebben geen keus!”, bracht de bruine kakie haar in herinnering. “Het Ost heeft het zo bepaald.” De zilveren kakie draaide haar partner boos de rug toe. “Neem jij ze dan maar mee. Ik ben niet van plan voor jonge kakies te zorgen, terwijl ze problemen kunnen veroorzaken.” “Best! Ik neem ze mee.” De bruine kakie pakte de twee kleine kakies op en verliet de rododendron. Hoofdstuk 1 “Pak me dan als je kan!” Yrsa rende over de takken van de eik, met Ava achter haar aan. Ava was haar zusje, haar tweelingzus om precies te zijn. De twee konden het erg goed met elkaar vinden. Yrsa sprong op een tak boven haar, in de hoop Ava van zich af te kunnen schudden. Tevergeefs, want Ava sprong ook op een hogere tak. Zo klommen de twee steeds hoger, tot ze bijna niet meer verder konden. Lachend sprongen de zusjes van tak naar tak. Yrsa botste tegen een mannelijke kakie aan. Snel krabbelde ze overeind. “Sorry!”, riep ze de kakie achterna, die hen boos aanstaarde. Ava had nu dichterbij kunnen komen en zat vlak achter Yrsa. Yrsa sloeg ineens de hoek om. “Gefopt!”, gilde ze achterom. Ze kraaide van plezier en ging harder rennen. Ze keek achterom, om te kijken waar Ava nu was. Ze had niet door waar ze rende, en toen ze weer vooruit keek, schrok ze zich rot. Yrsa remde net op tijd, om een val te voorkomen. Ze stond op het uiteinde van een tak. Ze draaide zich om en zag Ava op haar afkomen. “Hallo Yrsa.”, zei Ava met zware stem. Yrsa keek naar beneden. Ze had altijd al hoogtevrees gehad, en Ava ook. Haar oog viel op een tak, niet ver onder haar. Ze haalde diep adem. “Tot later!”, riep ze haar zus toe, en op hetzelfde moment liet ze zich vallen. “Yrsa!” Yrsa zag Ava op de tak staan, met een verschrikte uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Ze kreeg een naar voorgevoel, had ze niet allang op de tak onder haar moeten landen? Ze durfde bijna niet naar beneden te kijken. Spartelend in de lucht, probeerde ze om te draaien. En toen ze eenmaal naar beneden kon kijken, sloeg de schrik haar om haar hart. Een grote braamstruik vormde zich onder haar. “Help, help!”, schreeuwde ze zo hard ze maar kon. De meeste kakies keken geschrokken op, maar niemand maakte aanstalten om te gaan helpen. Ineens zag Yrsa een figuurtje aan komen rennen. Het was haar vader, Baleno. Zijn bruine vacht was bijna niet te onderscheiden van de stoffige grond. Toen pas viel Yrsa het beest op dat vanaf de andere kant aan kwam rennen. “Kat!”, riep Baleno. Toen brak de paniek pas echt uit. Honderden kakies renden door elkaar heen, in een poging om weg te komen. Yrsa was zo gefocust geweest op alle kakies, dat ze niet had gemerkt hoe dicht ze al bij de grond was. Met een plof landde ze. Plof?, dacht Yrsa. Ik zou toch zweren dat de grond geen ‘plof’ zegt. Ze keek op en gilde het uit toen ze merkte dat ze op de rug van de kat stond. “Yrsa!” Baleno stond op een afstand, hulpeloos, omdat hij niet dichterbij kon komen. “Probeer van die kat af te komen!” Yrsa keek naar de grond en slikte. Het was wel erg hoog. Nee, ze mocht nu niet zwak worden. Ze was net van een tak afgesprongen, dan was dit een eitje. Ze negeerde alles om haar heen, en stapte naar de rand. Net toen ze wilde gaan springen, begon de kat te bewegen en Yrsa viel, en belandde op haar zij op de grond. Baleno kwam eraan en hielp haar overeind. Samen renden ze naar huis. Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Dubbele Fanfictions Categorie:Donkerpoot Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Schrijversbadges Categorie:Schrijversbadge herfst 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadge herfst 2018: Deelnemers Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Donkerpoot: Klad